Morgana/Development
|gameplay = |artwork = (Jessica Oyhenart, Victor Maury) Concept Art House * Suke Su * Mo Yan * Jiakun Zhu |narrative = |visual = Jason Namgung Koingyeal Jang Jason Chisolm * Albert Carranza * Paul Kwon * Maddy Taylor Kenyon * Samuel Thompson * Michał Niewiara Andrey Petrashov |sound = |voice = Erica Lindbeck Rebecca Schweitzer }} Champion Update: Morgana By Conor 'fizzNchips' Sheehy Champion Update: Morgana We've just about finished our latest update on , who's now dressed for success and ready to torment live! Unlike most of our recent work, Morgana's update was predominantly aimed at brushing up the Fallen Angel's readability, meaning we focused on adjusting the gameplay clarity of her abilities. We've widened the visual width of her particle to better represent the actual size of the missile. Now Morg players can judge more accurately whether their going to land, while her enemies can more accurately see where they need to get to avoid getting snared. We also fiddled with so that it's a little more visible in brush, and tweaked so you can better understand if Morg's has been taken out or just faded away. Finally, we made some changes to , giving visual and audio cues as the tether ramps up to stun, and adding a new unique sound whenever enemies successfully duck outside the tether's range. Full Relaunch Family Transcends All Bindings By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: August 2018 Finally, let’s talk about another iconic League of Legends duo: Kayle and Morgana. Time has been a pretty kind judge to Morgana, though not so kind to her sister Kayle. For both of the winged sisters, we’ll be evolving their art with a new theme that binds their narratives together and gives them a stronger place in the League universe. As for their gameplay, Morgana’s has held up well over the years, so if we do change anything, it’ll likely be adjustments to her passive or W in order to better match her new theme. Kayle, on the other hand, will be receiving bigger changes to her kit. We want to preserve Kayle’s identity as a champion who starts as a melee/ranged hybrid champion, and as the game goes on, ascends to become a ranged powerhouse, raining down holy judgement on any she deems unworthy. Not only do we want to preserve this, but we want to embrace it so it’s reflected in more than just her stats, radiating through her entire theme as well. The sisters are still a ways off, so look for more info on their development in the next Roadmap, scheduled for early next year. Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg| Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png| Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana Two sisters were born from the Aspect of Justice. Kayle, the Righteous, wields celestial might and purges lands of the guilty. Morgana, the Fallen, refused to forsake her people. She bound her wings and receded into shadow, pained by her sister’s choice. Two sisters born from Justice chose opposing paths. They bide their time waiting for the destined day when they cannot evade their other half.Champion Update: Kayle and Morgana, the Righteous and the Fallen ;Morgana Update Split between her mortal and Celestial self but wholly opposed to the unyielding ideology of her twin sister, the dark enchantress has been visually updated to match her divine origin. Morgana has bound her wings by choice, reflecting her connection to humanity and our shared suffering, but her ultimate reveals her birthright. In addition, the Fallen’s shadowy spells have new animations and visual vibrancy. Already a powerful pick in both mid and bot lane, Morgana’s abilities remain the same—save for her ultimate, which now grants movespeed towards enemies to ensure they can’t escape their share of torment. “Justice is a lie of the powerful.” Media Music= ;Related Music Tales from the Rift - Login Screen| LoL Musics - 2016 Lunar revel - Website BGM Lunar Revel 2016 - Login Screen| Pool Party - Login Screen| 2014 Season - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Unite Against The Dark Lunar Revel 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Season One CG Cinematic Trailer| Lunar Revel the Wolf, the Serpent, the Monkey King| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Morgana Visual Update VFX Reel| Exiled Morgana VFX Reel| Ghost Bride Morgana VFX Reel| Victorious Morgana VFX Reel| Bewitching Morgana VFX Reel| |-|Gallery= Morgana concept 02.jpg|Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 01.jpg|Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana concept 03.jpg|Morgana Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Morgana Chinese Splash concept 01.jpg|Chinese Morgana Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jiakun Zhu) Morgana Update Splash concept.jpg|Morgana Splash Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Morgana BladeMistress Splash concept 01.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana BladeMistress Splash concept 02.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana BladeMistress Splash concept 03.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Employed Artists Concept Art House) Morgana GhostBride 2.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride 1.jpg|Ghost Bride Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Morgana GhostBride 3.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride 5.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana GhostBride 4.png|Ghost Bride Morgana Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Victorious Morgana Promo.png|Victorious Morgana Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Promo 1 Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Promo 2 Morgana Lunar Wraith concept.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Morgana LunarWraith model 01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) LoL VFX concept 02.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Halloween 2016 teaser.gif|Bewitching Morgana Promo 1 Halloween 2016 teaser 2.gif|Bewitching Morgana Promo 2 Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 01.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 02.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 03.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Tales of the Rift 2016 concept 04.jpg|Tales of the Rift 2016 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Morgana Bewitching concept 01.png|Bewitching Morgana Concept (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Morgana Bewitching model 01.jpg|Bewitching Morgana Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 1 Kayle Morgana Update Teaser 02.png|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Teaser Concept 03.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Teaser Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julian del Ray) Kayle Morgana Update Promo 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Update Promo Morgana Update Concept 01.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Morgana Update Concept 02.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Morgana Update Concept 03.jpg|Morgana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Morgana_Update_Model_01.jpg|Morgana Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Morgana_Update_Model_02.jpg|Morgana Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Namgung) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 01.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 02.jpg|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Kayle Morgana Update Splash concept 03.gif|Kayle and Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Morgana Update Blackthorn Concept 01.jpg|Blackthorn Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Blackthorn Concept 02.jpg|Blackthorn Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Blackthorn Concept 03.jpg|Blackthorn Morgana Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Ghostbride Concept 01.jpg|Ghostbride Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update Ghostbride Concept_02.jpg|Ghostbride Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update BladeMistress Concept 01.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update BladeMistress Concept 02.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julian del Rey) Morgana Update Exiled Concept 01.jpg|Exiled Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Exiled Concept 02.jpg|Exiled Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 01.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 02.jpg|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Kayle Morgana Update Battleborn Exiled Splash concept 03.gif|Battleborn Kayle and Exiled Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Bo Chen) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 01.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 02.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 03.jpg|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update SinfulSucculence Splash concept 04.gif|Sinful Succulence Morgana Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Morgana Update Victorious Concept 01.jpg|Victorious Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Victorious Concept 02.jpg|Victorious Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Lunar Wraith Concept 01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update Lunar Wraith Concept 02.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Oussama Agazzoum) Morgana Update LunarWraith model 01.jpg|Lunar Wraith Morgana Update Model (by Riot Artist Andrey Petrashov) Category:Champion development Category:Morgana